The Past Catches Up
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Read to find out.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The Past Catches Up

By: 24

She watched from far away as he smiled at the woman beside him. Of all the times that she had been with him she had never seen him smile like that. She wished that she was the woman that he was with, but she would never say that out loud. Not to him, or anyone else. She had fell in love with him ever since they were children and she had given him his first kiss. She didn't deserve to be the one that he held hands with and smiled at because she spent most of her life pushing him away. She was angry with him for sending Tommy not because she didn't love Tommy, but because he was the reason why he died. It was because the Centre still wanted him back and they reminded her that until she brought him back that there was no life for her.

She watched some more and wondered who this woman was. She had found him quite by accident really. He stopped his 3 am calls to her and to Sydney and dropped off the face of the earth, or so they thought. She was here on vacation and just happened to run into him. Now she knew why he didn't call her, or Sydney without saying goodbye. They didn't see her as they walked by the tree she was hiding by.

She watched as they walked towards the house just across from the park that they were in. At least she knew where he lived. She wondered if she should say hi to him and find out who this woman was. She stayed behind the tree for a couple of minutes and then quickly made her way across the street to the house. She knocked on the door before she lost her nerve.

The brown haired woman who he was walking with in the park opened the door.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Can I speak to Jarod?"

"How do you know Jarod?"

"We were childhood friends."

"Honey, who is it?" She heard him ask as he appeared by the woman.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked over her shoulder and to the road to see if there were sweepers ready to take him back. "If you're here to take me back please don't take her too."

"Actually, I had no idea you were here Jarod. You didn't tell Sydney goodbye, or me."

"Why should I say goodbye to you. You made it quite clear to me that you didn't want to see me after you pulled away from me in the limo. I have a life now and you and them are not involved in my life anymore."

She could see the hurt in his eyes when she pulled her hands away from his when they were in the limo, but like many times before she chose to ignore it.

"Have you found your family yet?"

"Why would you care?"

"I was just wondering if you found them yet."

"No, I haven't. I'm not giving up though I'm still looking."

"I'm glad. I hope that you find them."

"Why did you come here?"

"I was in the park across the street when I saw you."

Jarod looked around once again and then back to her.

"You don't have anyone with you?"

"No as I said I'm here on vacation and saw you."

"I can't believe that you're still working for them. I gave you all kinds of clues to open your eyes to who they really were, but you still refuse to open them."

"Look I better go. This was a mistake to come here."

"Yes, I guess it was." He stared at her as she walked away and cross the street to her car. He watched as it pulled away from the curve and take off down the street.

He turned to the woman beside him. "I'm sorry for the disturbance Sarah. I haven't been entirely honest with you about my past and it's time I finally tell you about it."

"Because part of your past just walked up?"

"Yes. Let's go sit down because it's going to take a while. After I tell you we are going to have to leave. I'm not really sure she won't call anyone about me living here."

They made their way to the living room and sat down. He told her of his kidnapping, that he was a pretender, what he did inside the Centre, when he knew Miss Parker as a child, Miss Parker hunting him along with his mentor Sydney, his clone and his whole entire life. He had told her that he was separated from his family, but that was all.

"Do we really have to leave?"

"I'm afraid so."

They packed their things and left the house. He couldn't believe one more last time he was running. He hoped that this was the last time he would do so. He also hoped that if Miss Parker did tell the Centre about where he was living that she wouldn't tell them that there was a woman living with him. Before they had left he made sure that there was no clue that there was a woman living in the same house that he was living in. They pulled away from the curb and he saw Sarah look back at their house.

The End.


End file.
